Realita
by faclessvoidgirls
Summary: "Jika aku diet dan berdandan pun sama saja hasilnya, tidak mungkin bebek buruk rupa bisa menjadi angsa, hmmm bisa sih, kalo operasi plastik." Slice of Life. (Sasuke Hinata) cerita berbasic kehidupan sehari-hari seorang gadis alumni SMA yang akan masuk ke dunia perkuliahan. jangan lupa di baca ya minna :)


**TRUE STORY**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Anime : Naruto**

 **Rate : T / T+**

 **Pairing : Sasuke, Hinata.**

 **Slice of Life**

 **OOC, Typo. Mohon di koreksi**

Ditengah sebuah keramaian Subway disalah satu Distrik di Tokyo, terlihat seorang wanita yang nampak berumur 18 tahun, parasnya kusam sedikit mengkilat, efek si empunya wajah menggunakan krim perawatan dokter namun terlalu tebal, ditambah dengan debu yang menempel di wajahnya, membuat kesan wajahnya makin coklat. Hinata, adalah gadis muda dengan kehidupan yang terlampau biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa dalam dirinya, Hinata pun memiliki prestasi yang standar, keberadaan dirinya-pun tidak terlalu eksis dikalangan teman-teman di sekolahnya. Di umurnya yang menginjak ke-18 tahun, ia baru saja lulus dari SMA beberapa hari lalu. Ia selalu memimpikan ada suatu hal yang merubah hidupnya, entah dalam hal pendidikan atau apapun. Namun, ia berkaca pada dirinya sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa ia nampak terlampau biasa. Tidak terlalu pintar, ia pun tidak memiliki hobi yang bisa membuatnya berbeda dengan orang lain, bagaimana dengan seorang kekasih ? yeah, selama ini Hinata melajang aka jomblo, bagaimana ia akan didekati sama laki-laki ? sedangkan Hinata selalu membatasi dirinya ketika berbicara dengan laki-laki, selalu bernegatif thinking bahwa semua laki-laki itu buruk dimatanya, ia juga selalu beranggapan dirinya buruk dan tidak diminati. Berdandanpun tidak becus, rambutnya terlalu sering di ikat, membuat bekas ikal yang tidak teratur.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 14.00 PM , sore di musim panas yang membahagiakan bagi dirinya. Karena kesukaan si gadis yang sudah tak lagi belia ini adalah berjalan-jalan sendirian sambil mendengarkan music beraliran EDM. Hinata berjalan mendekati seuah _Ticket Mechine_ yang terletak di dalam Subway. Ia diam sambil melihat ke sebuah monitor _touch screen_. Matanya fokus pada map/peta, ia pun memilih tujuannya ke Distrik Nakanobu, disanalah kost-kostan tempat Hinata tinggal. Proses mapping diselesaikan dengan jari Hinata memencet button [OK] lalu ia memasukkan uang koin senilai 2 yen ke dalam Mechine, yep ia mendapatkan tiketnya. Hinata menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju kursi peron Subway.

"Ternyata memang ramai sekali kalau musim liburan seperti ini..~" katanya sambil memasukkan dompet kedalam tasnya.

Setelah 5 menit menunggu, Hinata masuk kedalam sebuah gerbong kereta listrik, karena kursinya berhadap hadapan, ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi paling pojok dekat dengan pintu keluar, ponselnya sedari tadi bergetar, namun ia membiarkan saja, Hinata yakin itu adalah panggilan dari Shikamaru, teman satu kelasnya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya sambil matanya mengarah ke jemari tangannya. Hinata masih melamun.

Kereta listriknya melaju cepat sehingga tak terasa 5 menit lagi sudah akan sampai di pemberhentian ke dua, dimana Distrik tempat Hinata tinggal. Hinata masih cuek dengan sekitarnya, sampai ada hal yang mencuri perhatiannya. Seorang pemuda yang nampak manis dengan tahi lalat di dagu, membuat pandangan Hinata tidak beralih dari letak fokusnya. Jujur saja, siapa yang tidak tertarik pada wajah yang tampan / manis, sungguh mustahil bukan ? sama pula dengan Hinata yang kini diam-diam memperhatikan pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, walau jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Seketika pemuda itu tidak sengaja melengos, terjadilah kontak pandang antara Hinata dan seorang pemuda itu. Mata lavender-nya membelalak lebar, serupa dengan mulutnya yang sedikit menganga, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Sekali lagi Hinata mencoba memandang pemuda itu. Sialnya si pemuda itu sudah memandang Hinata duluan. Telak ! jantung Hinata dibuat berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hinata mkembali mencari alasan untuk mengelak, ia mulai sibuk dengan acara mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena ternyata ada satu laki-laki yang kini memperhatikannya.

Ia bersikeras untuk mencoba melihat ke arah wajah manis itu lagi, syukurlah, si laki-laki itu membalas pandangan lugunya. Hinata merasa teramat bahagia. Sampai akhirnya pintu keretanya terbuka, behenti berdelusi Hinata ! sekarang sudah sampai di stasiun terakhirmu. Hinata merasakan perasaan yang aneh pada dirinya, namun bibirnya tidak bisa berkata sama sekali, alis matanya sedikit melengkung, menandakan sedikit kesedihan. Seketika itu juga, ia berdiri dan keluar dari kereta. Sebelum pintu kereta tertutup Hinata berbalik ke arah kaca dan mendapati seorang pemuda itu sedang berdiri dan memandangnya juga. Apa daya, kereta sudah melaju lagi. Angin dingin menerpa wajahnya, rasanya seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi miliknya. Ia mencoba berlari dan mengejar kereta sampai kakinya lelah dan berhenti. Hinata mengeluh, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke kost-kostannya.

"Dia~" Katanya.

'KRUYUK...KRUYUK !' pipi Hinata memerah ketika perutnya keroncongan. Ia memutuskan untuk ke restoran siap saji. "Junk Food lagi ? hmmm yasudah lah, tidak apa apa. Hufhhh~" Ia melangkah ke restoran cepat saji yang bernama MC'RONALD. Setelah ia memesan Chesse Burger dengan potongan onion ring dan minuman Seppsi blue, Hinata duduk sendirian ia melepas headsetnya dan memasukkan Ipod-nya ke dalam tas. Ia mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Hinata-chan !" sapa seorang gadis berrambut pirang panjang.

"Hei~ I-ino.. rupanya kau disini juga ya ?" sapa Hinata sembari tersenyum dan mengelap bekas saus di ujung bibirnya.

"Hehehe iya, oh iya Hinata chan, apa kau sudah siap untuk ospek besok ?" Ino mendekati meja Hinata sebelum memesan makanannnya.

"Hehehe.. sudah kok, memakai kemeja putih dan rok hitam, kan ?"

"Iya, jangan lupa ya, jas Almamater, kaca mata hitam, slayer, tas anyaman dan snack."

"Sudah siap semua kok." Kata Hinata menimpali

"Oke Hinata, aku pesan dulu ya !"

"Oke, Ino."

Hinata melihat Ino yang sedang memesan makanan dari tempat duduknya. Ia menilai Ino itu cantik dan fashionable, cocok menggunakan pakaian yang berwarna-warni. Wajahnya pun mulus tanpa jerawat. Pantas saja banyak laki-laki yang suka dengan dia. Hinata mengambil saus dan menaburi burgernya. Nyam, ia melahap lagi makanannya. Sembari ia mengunyah, ia juga berpikir, berat badannya semakin melonjak, hampir sampai 65 kg, seketika itu juga Hinata ingin sekali berdiet, namun ia malas dan mudah lapar, ia mengurunkan niatnya. Hinata mengempotkan pipinya. 'Pipiku makin chubby, hufhhh... namun, jika aku berdiet dan berdandan tetap sama saja, tidak ada bedanya. Tidak mungkin menjadi angsa yang cantik. Hmmm bisa sih, jika aku operasi plastik.' Ia membatin lagi

(^.^)

Setelah selang satu hari ia memikirkan laki-laki tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk menghilangkan ingatannya mengenai seseorang yang ia temui kemarin. Hinata duduk di meja belajarnya sambil makan tempura yang di cocol dengan saus. Ia melihat pakaian kotornya sudah menumpuk di pojokan. Ia memunguti dan memasukkannya ke kantung plastik berwarna hitam. Ia langsung memungut tas kecil selempangnya dan memakai alas kaki biasa. Tangannya menggapai knop pintu dan kakinya melangkah keluar, namun secara tidak sengaja, ia malah menabrak seseorang di depannya. Tubuh versus tubuh saling menghantam satu sama lainnya.

'BRUKK !"

"Aduhhh.. !." kata keduanya. Hinata mundur ke belakang namun tidak jatuh, sedangkan orang yang ditabraknya terpelanting jatuh kebelakang, jatuh dengan posisi duduk. Dengan sigap, Hinata memajukan langkahnya dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Maaf, aku tidak senga-" Hinata kaget melihat sosok yang ada didepannya. Ia menatap sesosok itu dengan keadaan sedikit tidak percaya. Ia memundurkan langkahnya.

"Hai junior~ sapaanya. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Santai saja. Dimana Sakura ?" kata seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. 'Sakura'. Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Ia ada kok di kamarnya, mmmm kamarnya yang pintunya berwarna pink nomor 6." Katanya. Ia memastikan kalo pakaiannya layak untuk dipandang.

"Namun ada apa ya ?" katanya penuh tanya. "Maaf, se-setauku tamu pria dilarang masuk ke dalam, ap-apa kau kakaknya Sakura ?" ia mencoba sedikit mengorek informasi.

"Oh oke, terimakasih banyak." Pemuda berrambut pirang dengan kulit sawo matang itu langsung berjalan tanpa sedikitpun membalas pertanyaan Hinata. Si gadis berambut biru itu kini diliputi rasa bingung, namun yasudahlah~ ia kembali memungut keresek hitamnya dan mengunci kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju laundry. Setelah melaundrykan bajunya, Hinata berjalan sambil membuka ponselnya. Ia mendapati satu sms dari Shikamaru yang menyuruhnya mengembalikan buku yang Hinata pinjam empat hari lalu. Hinata yang merasa tidak enak , langsung mengambil sepedanya dan menuju rumah Shikamaru.

Ia memencet bel rumah Shikamaru. Tak selang berapa lama, Shikamaru datang dan menyuruh Hinata masuk.

"S-shikamaru, terimakasih banyak ya, sudah meminjamiku buku-buku ini." Kata Hinata yang kini berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau sedang apa di depan pintu begitu, masuklah !" katanya malas-malasan. Diikuti dengan Hinata yang melepas alas kaki dan masuk ke dalam rumah Shikamaru. Ia memandang rumah yang cukup bagus. Rumahnya tertata rapih, ia melihat sederetan foto-foto keluarganya Shikamaru yang terpasang berjajar di dinding ruang tamunya.

"Mau minum apa Hinata ?" katanya

"Tidak usah, Shikamaru, a-aku mau langsung pulang kok." Kata Hinata dengan nada suara nampak luwes dan lugu.

"Kau keliatan canggung banget sih Hinata. Tenang saja, aman kok disini, lagipula bukannya kau jarang main ya ?" Kata Shikamaru sedikit memaksa.

"Hmmm... Sebenarnya iya, tapi... baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Hmmmm~ tapi, a-apa boleh aku pinjam buku-buku mu selain yang sudah aku kembalikan kemarin ?" kata Hinata

"Tentu saja, ayo sini, ke perpustakaan kecil-kecilanku." Shikamaru berjalan menuju ruangan yang berukura itu.

Hinata melongo. "Wow... ini buku koleksimu semua ya ?"

"Enggak kok, sebagian besar milik ayah, dan beberapa milikku. Ngomong-ngomong, kau suka novel ya ?"

"I-iya. Hehehehe ... Sejujurnya, tidak terlalu suka sih, namun. Aku hanya belajar saja~" katanya Hinata tanpa berpikir panjang.

"He ? Belajar ? belajar itu pelajaran, bukan novel, tau ! hahahahah~ dasar aneh" Shikamaru terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Hinata yang begitu cepas-ceplos lugunya tak terarah.

"A- anu maksudku, aku belajar saja kok, aku ya-yakin penulisnya punya banyak pengalaman, jadi aku belajar saja melalui cerita yang ia buat. Soalnya mmm~ ya begitulah" Hinata mulai meraba rak-rak buku yang berderetan didepannya.

"Haduh-haduhhh... dasar aneh. Memangnya, apa sih yang kau pelajari dari novel itu, kehidupan sehari hari ? semangatnya atau pengetahuannya ?" Shikamaru berkacak pinggang.

"Percintaan." Tepisnya

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya yang sedari tadi sedikit berkeringat. "H-hahahahahha... hahahahah..hahaha" Shikamaru meledakkan tawanya sambil memegangi perutnya. "Ap-apa ? percintaan ? belajar percintaan ?" Shikamaru kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kalo kau mau belajar percintaan jangan lewat novel, tapi pacaran !" tukasnya.

"Berisik sekali sih !" seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwaarna orange muncul dari balik rak buku. Pria yang berbadan maskulin, dengan otot bisep trisep yang tertata rapih dengan kesan eksotis. Tubuhnya putih, dan di dadanya terpampang kalung salib berwarna hitam. Sayangnya, laki-laki itu menggunakan piercing. Hinata langsung beranggapan buruk mengenai sosok yang baru di lihatnya, hanya karena sebuah piercing.

"Eh, sudah bangun ya. Eh bro, ini Hinata, teman sekelasku. Hinata, ini sodaraku sepupuku, namanya Pein" Kata Shikamaru

"Yoo Hinata-chan, Salam kenal, aku Pein." Pein menepuk pundak Hinata dengan lumayan keras, hingga membuatnya terpekik sungkan dan malu.

"A-aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian mengenai belajar percintaan lewat buku. Hmmmm selera humormu bagus juga." Kata Pein sambil menyender di sisi rak buku besar.

"Hahaha... Humor" Shikamaru tertawa lagi

"Anu~ sebenarnya aku belum pernah pa-pacaran, m-makannya aku cari tau saja lewat buku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka membaca buku." Katanya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Nanti di kuliahan juga bakal dapat pacar kok. Tuh si Pein jagonya pacaaran di kampus. Hahahahahah..." Shikamaru menggoda.

"Anu~ sebaiknya aku pulang saja ya ?" Hinata memohon diri.

"Haduh.. gimana mau dapat pacar, mengobrol saja tidak pernah lama. Ckckckck.." Shikamaru menimpali dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Eh~" si gadis salah paham dan mulai ke ge-eran, pipi Hinata memerah. Ia masih memfokuskan pandangannya ke rentetan buku fiksi yang ada di depannya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa barunya ? kau masuk di Universitas apa Hinata ?" kata Pein sambil ia menggaruk-garuk lengannya.

"Universitas Tokyo, Fakultas Ilmu Pemerintahan." Kata Hinata.

"Wah... ternyata kau anak UT ya ? bagaimana dengan persiapan Ospeknya, apa sudah kau siapkan semua ?" Pein bergeming bahagia "Berarti kamu satu kampus sama Shikamaru dong." Katanya lagi

"I-iya, sudah siap kok.."

"Iya, dan Pein besok menjadi mahasiswa senior yang akan mengospek kita." Kata Shika nenimpali apa yang dikatakan Pein.

"Haaaa ? jadi kita satu Fakultas ya Shika ?" Hinata telat mikir

"Yep, dan besok adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk para senior." Pein senyum lagi

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Hinata berperilaku sok polos, untuk meyakinkan bahwa besok para mahasiswa baru akan di ospek.

"Besok kalian para mahasiswa baru akan dikerjain habis-habisan, oleh senior.

Hinata menutup rapat bibirnya sembari menatap kearah keduanya. Ia merasa sedikit gugup mendengar kata 'dikerjain habis-habisan oleh senior' Shikamaru yang nampak malas malasan nampak tidak merubah ekspresinya. Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata datang ke rumah Shikamaru, walau Shikamaru dan Hinata hanya sebatas teman satu kelompok. Tidak ada ketertarikan diantara Shikamaru pada Hinata, walaupun terkadang Hinata diam-diam juga merasa bahagia bisa berteman dengan satu-satunya laki-laki yang mau dekat dengannya, yeah Shikamaru. Wajahnya nampak standar, namun otaknya encer, itu visualisasi Shikamaru menurut dirinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Hinata ? apa yang kau pikirkan ?" kata Shikamaru lagi , ia lantas meninggalkan Hinata berdua saja dengan Pein di perpustakaannya. "Aku ambil minum dulu ya."

"Iya" katanya lugu

Hinata merasa canggung, ia menggenggam tangannya, ia merasakan desiran darah yang merambat melalui urat nadinya melambat, punggungnya dingin seketika. Ia berada didekat seorang yang dikatakan playboy di kampusnya. Ia berpikiran aneh-aneh mengenai sosok Pein. 'Pasti dia anak nakal' desisnya dalam hati. Hinata mulai memilih-milih buku, ia melihat sebuah buku bercover warna pink. "Ha ? Shikamaru membeli buku tutorial Make Up ?" Hinata berbicara sendiri. Pein langsung merebut buku yang di pegang Hinata.

"Eh !" Hinata berusaha melompat ketika buku yang sedang ia pegang di ambil seketika. Namun Hinata tidak bisa menggapai tangan Pein. Pantas saja, Hinata tingginya hanya 160, sedangkan Pein 178. Jarak yang sangat jauh, bukan ?

"Ini buku milik Temari, mantan pacar Shikamaru yang sudah meninggal. Kalo kau membaca isinya, nanti kau dihantui loh. Hahahaha..." Pein mulai membuka buka buku milik mantan Shikamaru itu. "Wajah bulat, kulit kusam, salah make up, jerawatan, ujung hidung warna pink, alis mata tidak rapih. Yeah seperti dirimu Hinata." Kata Pein jujur

"Eh ?"

Hinata sedikit tersinggung, namun ia tetap tenang, si gadis yakin Pein sedang berkata jujur pada dirinya. "Oh~ mmmm" Hinata merasa malu, baru kali ini ada yang berbicara mengenai penampilanya secara jujur. Selama ini, ayahnya atau Neji-kakak sepupunya selalu saja mengatakan bahwa Hinata itu cantik. Namun Hinata sekrang sudah bisa membuka jalan pikirannya. 'Mana mungkin ada orang tua yang bilang anak mereka jelek. Itu mustahil.' Hinata diam lagi. Ia memiliki banyak unek-unek didalam hatinya yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan. Namun, raasa malu yang besar membuatnya merasa kecil nyali untuk bertanya kepada Pein. Selama ini dia hanya memendam semua perasaannya, tidak sedikitpun ia bercerita kepada teman-temannya. Namun, ia aktif di Media Sosial seperti Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter dan Line sebagai tempat pelampiasan semua kekesalan dan kegalauan hatinya.

"Oh iya, Hinata, kau sudah dapat kelompok untuk ospek besok kan ?" Kata Shikamaru yang datang sambil membawakan minuman cola.

"Sudah, bukannya itu di bagi dari kampusnya ya ?" Hinata berjalan mendekat ke Shikamaru dan duduk di sofa berwana merah.

"Iya, sih~ memangnya siapa senior yang menjadi pemandumu ?" Pein memberikan buku Temari ke Shikamaru.

"Kalo tidak salah, namanya Sasule Uchiha... Ya, itu Uchiha."

TBC

Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca fiction pertama saya, ini akan di update 2 minggu lagi. Mohon reviewnya


End file.
